Skin Deep
by Water Wolf of the Rose
Summary: Dracula meets the girls for the first time and gives them an invitation. What will they say? This isn't exactly action packed at the moment but it will be in later chapters.
1. The Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing but I'm a HUGE fan of it.

Precautions: I don't think there'll be any now but there will be some stuff later in other chapters.

Description: This story takes place after the deaths of Marishka and Verona. Dracula wishes to have two new brides to take the places of Verona and Marishka, but Aleera thinks otherwise.

There was no light other than that of a candle lighting the room for Dracula. He stood staring into a mirror. What's the point of looking into a mirror if he has no reflection? There wasn't. He stood and stared at the wall of glass to see his true appearance... nothing. He felt like nothing because he could do nothing for his lost brides... Verona and Marishka. Though he was hollow, he felt a great deal of pain and sorrow. He had lost his brides, a major loss in his plans.

Aleera enterred the room and stood by his side staring into the mirror as well. "Why are you looking in the mirror? You are gorgeous! There is no need for you to know what you look like when you have me to be the judge." She said. "But I can see myself. Do you not see my reflection?" He asked. Aleera looked into the mirror and only saw the little candle flickering in the darkness. "I do not." She answered. "Exactly... I am the reflection. The reflection of nothing." He remarked. Aleera wrapped her arms around her master's neck and lay her head on his shoulders. "Please do not be saddened by the loss of Verona and Marishka, Master. You still have me." She said, attempting to comfort him.

That's when it came to him. "I shall get new brides!" He announced. Aleera let go of her hold and looked into Dracula's eyes deeply. "But Master! We already discussed this before when Verona was still among us. Do you not care of your only remaining bride?" She said. "Of course I care about you. But I also care about the plans! If we do not get two more brides then the plans will be left undone and to our dissatisfaction. You cannot carry out the plan on your own." He explained. Aleera seemed dissappointed that her Master had won this fight. But she was not willing to give up. "Then where do you plan to look?" She remarked. "The village. There are plenty of beautiful women down there to become a bride." He said. Now it was official. Aleera was beaten at this fight for sure.

Down in Vaseria, the night had already blanketed the quiet, town. Two girls no older than 18 were working in the bar. They were barmaids in the town tavern. Since it was closing time, they were cleaning up; wiping down the rum stained counter tops, sweeping the floors, and putting away glass mugs. When they were done they locked up the tavern and walked to the small home that they shared. Dracula had been watching these two for a few months now. Could they be the ones?

As usual, a short starting chapter. I promise that the naxt few chapters will be longer. So sit tight! The next chapter will be coming soon! Please please please review!

Preview: Dracula meets the girls in the tavern and interacts with them for the first time, giving them an invite. Will they come or would Dracula's plans be ruined?


	2. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing but I'm a HUGE fan of it.

Precautions: I don't think there'll be any now but there will be some stuff later in other chapters.

Description: Okay, Chapter 2! Dracula visits and speaks with the barmaids for the first time in the tavern... and he comes with an invitation for them.

It was an other night for the barmaids as they stood behind the bar talking and waiting for a costomer. It was an unusually slow and unbusy night for them. They usually have at least 3 men on that night but to no avail did anyone come. But, perhaps business would come for them that night as a figure approached the door and entered. He walked in and sat at the bar. The barmaid with long, flowy, dark brown hair approached the man smiling. She spoke in fluent Romanian, "Hello sir what can I do for you tonight?" The man looked up with a smile and said, "You're a fine young woman. You are very polite." The girl laughed, "I'm doing my job kind sir." The man looked down at his hands, "Ah, but I am far from being addressed as sir." He said.

The other barmaid with shoulder-length blonde hair stood next to the other barmaid and said, "Are you royalty or something?" The man looked up again,"I guess you could say that. I'm a count." He said. His eyes enchanted them. They stared into his black eyes and felt a sense of comfort as if knowing the man very well. The blonde barmaid laughed, "Well well! A count attending a bar. What should be the account of such a powerful man to visit a low-life tavern such as this?" she asked laughing. "Nonsense," he said, "I am attending to two beautiful, young women." The two barmaids giggled in delight to their compliment from the count. "My name is Count Dracula, I actully come bearing an invitation. I would be pleased if you may come." Dracula said.

_Dracula... Dracula... I've heard that name somewhere before... _The brown-haired barmaid thought to herself. She looked into Dracula's eyes again and was suddenly lost in them. _Nope never hard of him_ she confronted herself in her mind. "I'm Crystel and this here is Ashlyne." The brown-haired barmaid introduced the both of them. "What gorgeous names." The Count said. Crystel giggled and looked at Ashlyne with intrest growing for Dracula that could be easily seen in her eyes.

"What be the occasion?" Ashlyne asked. "That you two come and beckon in my presence." Dracula said smirking. The way he smirked was like that of a fox, cunning and attractive. "We shall come." Crystel imediately responded. "Ah-ha!" The Count lughed, "Then I shall see you at my humble home. I live in Frankenstein Castle. I moved in shortly after that grave-robber was murdered." He said. Crystel seemed very interested, "How brave to be living in a house as damned as that!" she said. "Ah yes. But I should be damned for attending in such delightful presence such as yours... for your beauty burns hotter than that of the flames of hell." Dracula said. Both of the barmaid's eyes widened in delight at how poetic the count was. "Anyway, meet me at Frankenstein Castle at the same time as now. Don't be later or early. Just this time." He said standing up.

Dracula walked to the door to leave then turned and smiled, "Until we meet again." he said bowing. Then he turned again to the door and left. The two barmaids looked at each other with great excitement as they embraced each other in a huge hug. They quickly cleaned up the bar and locked up for the night, giggling all the way to there home. Little did they know that Dracula was watching them from the roof of their very own tavern. Dracula stood up as they left his sight and jumped down from tavern rofftop and landed on the ground without a second of stumbling as he walked down towards the road towards Frankenstein Castle. There was much to do in preperation for the two barmaid's arrival and he needed everything to be perfect.

Well, I hope you liked it. Maybe this time, I'll get more reviews... --' sigh Anyway, please review! I hope to write an other chapter some time soon! "Until we meet again"

Crystel: pronounced as chris-tell

Ashlyne: pronounced as ash-line

Preview: Dracula waits patiently for the two barmaids to arrive and when they do, what will he do to them? Will he make them his brides right then nd there or will he discuss things with them? Find out in the next chapter of Skin Deep!


End file.
